


Heartbeat/The Royal Preferences

by Characterimagines



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV), The Royal (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterimagines/pseuds/Characterimagines
Summary: A collection of preferences for the characters of Heartbeat and the spin-off The Royal
Relationships: Adam Carnegie/Reader, Chris Oakley/Reader, David Cheriton (The Royal TV 2003)/Reader, Dennis Merton/Reader, Don Wetherby/Reader, Gordon Ormerod/Reader, Jeff Goodwin/Reader, Joe Mason (Heartbeat)/Reader, Lord Charles Ashfordly/Reader, Mike Bradley/Reader, Nick Rowan/Reader, Phil Bellamy/Reader, Ralph Ellis/Reader, Rob Walker (Heartbeat)/Reader, Rupert Ashfordly/Reader





	1. How you meet

**HEARTBEAT**

**Nick Rowan**

You are a friend of Kate's from London and when she falls ill she calls you for help when she died you helped Nick with his daughter so he could continue to work and grieve.

**Phil Bellamy**

You are a doctor at the hospital and first encountered Phil when he was visiting a witness you were treating.

**Mike Bradley**

You were a member of traveling Romani who had stopped in town, the locals not overly welcoming. When your brother had been accused of stealing you met Mike when he came to interview your family. You were taken back by how friendly he was and when you were harassed by locals he often intervened.

**Rob Walker**

You are Lord Ashfordly's niece and had met when you were visiting the town.

**Geoff Younger**

You were friends with Rosie and when she left town you grew closer to Geoff.

**Steve Crane**

You are Gina's younger cousin and met Steve when you visited her from Liverpool for a few days.

**Dennis Merton**

You were his secretary when he worked for CID before he transferred to Ashfordly.

**Joe Mason**

You worked at the Aidensfield Arms as a barmaid and met Joe when he came in for a drink. Despite his bad first impression with everyone else you were welcoming to him, talking for hours while you worked.

**Don Wetherby**

He had arrived in town at a troubled time. As Phil's younger sister it was a dark day for you but you never held ill will towards Don who placed a lot of guilt and blame on his shoulders.

**Chris Oakley**

You met at a party through mutual friends who you hadn't known knew each other. You caught each other's eye and you had gotten him to dance despite your preference to hide in the corners, but with a few drinks, you dance the night away, getting to know each other better.

**Lord Charles Ashfordly**

You met when you came to town with friends on a shooting trip.

**Rupert Ashfordly**

You were in the same class as him at school but he never noticed until one day you attended a dance with your friends where you caught his eye.

**THE ROYAL**

**David Cheriton**

You are a nurse at the hospital and you had been the first to offer your condolences when he lost a patient on his first day.

**Jeff Goodwin**

You were a patient who had spent a lot of time at the Royal for treatment since you were young. Jeff was eager to make a good impression and you had endured him that the doctors would like him.

**Gordon Ormerod**

You were a friend of his wife Caroline for many days before she died.

**Adam Carnegie**

You met through family at a wedding you both were invited to.

**Mike Banner**

You are a nurse at the hospital and met on his first day. You had shown him around and made him feel welcome.

**Ralph Ellis**

You are Ken's niece who had covered reception at the hospital for a week while Lizzie was on holiday.


	2. You realize you like him

**HEARTBEAT**

**Nick Rowan**

After you had eaten dinner, he invited you to stay a little while longer although Katie was asleep. You could see he was starting to heal and his humor was returning and as you laughed, you realized you were starting to fall for him.

**Phil Bellamy**

The third time you had met him he was more flirtatious and it became a game between you both for months, who could make the other more flustered. When you had gone through a break up he was at the hospital on business and he could see you weren't yourself and he would pester you until you confided in him.

When you told him, he said, "Well he's an idiot. And soon he will realize he's made the biggest mistake of his life. You're beautiful. Don't let anyone make you think differently."

He had complimented you before and you had shrugged it off but this time you were overwhelmed by the sincerity in his eyes and his voice.

And that's when you knew you had fallen for Phil Bellamy.

**Mike Bradley**

When he had offered to help you carry groceries. Your wagon was a few feet from the shop but he had insisted and you fell for his kindness and how friendly he was because everyone else in town had been hostile. 

**Rob Walker**

The second you saw him you knew there was something about him so when he came to investigate poaching on the estate, you had persistently volunteered to show him around instead of the gamekeeper just to spend time with him.

**Geoff Younger**

When you were having drinks in the pub. Rosie had been unable to make it so you and Geoff decided to get to know each other better. He was in love with your best friend but you couldn't stop yourself from falling in love with him anyway.

**Steve Crane**

When he had come to the pub one night after his shift, downhearted because the locals had yet to warm up to him. You had sat across from him at the table he was occupying and gave him advice that made him smile and when you saw him smile you knew you were falling for him.

**Dennis Merton**

You had attended a work party and Dennis had asked you to dance. You spent the night laughing and seeing a new side of your boss you quickly fell in love with.

**Joe Mason**

He was new to town and although the locals had warmed up to him, he frequently stopped by the pub after work for a couple of hours, passing the time by sitting at the bar, talking to you as you poured drinks. He told you stories from his time in York. You knew that despite his title as a 'maverick' he was good-natured in everything he did. And you knew that as he described his time in Aidensfield having one good facture, you, that you were falling for him.

**Don Wetherby**

You were walking home when it began to rain and Don was passing through when he saw you. He got out of the car and chased after you, placing his jacket around your shoulders. You smiled at him when you saw him.

"You'll catch your death out here!" He said.

You took his outstretched hand and giggled as you ran to his car. He held the door open for you as you got inside before closing it. He drove you home and you ran to the door, laughing as you tried to unlock your door.

You ushered him inside to get dried off and as you dried your hair, finding Don looking at a photograph of you and Phil on the fireplace taken when you were younger, you smiled as you admired him. And that's when you knew.

**Chris Oakley**

When he had flowers delivered to your work, asking you out for dinner. It would be your third date and you easily found yourself falling in love with him.

**Lord Charles Ashfordly**

When he had invited you to stay at the estate for the weekend. You had been writing letters, exchanging phone calls for months but when you had dinner with him at the estate, exchanging stories, you knew you were falling for him.

**Rupert Ashfordly**

You weren't thrilled by his sudden attention but one night he had persistently asked you to dance at a party he was throwing - a party you hadn't planned on attending until your friend insisted - and as he gave you a tour of the house you saw a different side to him, a part of him not many got to see.

**THE ROYAL**

**David Cheriton**

You admired his work and the moment it became something more was when he had asked you on a date for the first time. You had fallen so easily that you hadn't noticed your feelings had become more than friendly.

**Jeff Goodwin**

You had caught yourself admiring him one too many times when he was distracted, writing on your patient notes. That's how you knew you were falling for him.

**Gordon Ormerod**

He had taken you out for a day at the beach with the kids and as they played in the sand, you and Gordon talked about his work and whatever came to mind. You shared an embarrassing story about yourself and when he laughed you realized there was no greater sound. That's when you knew you were falling for him.

**Adam Carnegie**

After the wedding you met once more during a dinner. You were sitting next to each other and he captivated your attention for the rest of the night. When he asked you on a date, you knew from your excitement that you were starting to fall for him.

**Mike Banner**

You knew you liked him after his first day. You knew within five minutes he was great at his job and by the end of the day you had fallen for his accent, the way he interacted with other people, his kindness. 

**Ralph Ellis**

You realized you liked him when he was almost killed when he was attending to a patient out of the hospital. You were overwhelmed with relief when he returned after spending hours afraid he wouldn't walk through the doors one more time.


	3. He realizes he likes you

**HEARTBEAT**

**Nick Rowan**

When he had come home from work, Katie was fast asleep upstairs, and he found you asleep on the sofa. He smiled down at you and took you upstairs to his bed, covering you with the duvet. You had been his biggest support system since Kate's death and it was you that gave him the strength to carry on. 

**Phil Bellamy**

The first time he saw you he knew he liked you and when you flirted back and forth he always meant every word, hoping you felt the same.

**Mike Bradley**

When you had answered his questions, despite the stares you were receiving. You knew the only way to help your brother was, to tell the truth. When he asked why you never settled down, you weren't offended and told him the truth. You never knew anything different, but you always wondered what it would be like to stay in one place. He replied with "Well, Aidensfield's perfect if you like being glared at for being an outsider. The people are very welcoming." He went on to describe his first day working in Aidensfield and when you laughed, he realized he liked you.

**Rob Walker**

When you had shown him to where the poachers had entered the estate, conversation flowed naturally between you and he found you were down to earth more than he expected. 

**Geoff Younger**

When you had drinks together at the pub and for the first time he noticed your laugh. How amazing it was. And then everything you did or had done was incredible to him. That's when he realized he was in love with you.

**Steve Crane**

It was something small that led to a big realization. It was an ordinary night, he came for a drink and you had his order poured before he had sat down, a smile on your lips as you recited his order. He had a tough day and seeing you smile had made it seem worthwhile.

**Dennis Merton**

He had a lot of paperwork to catch up on and you were dressed for your date, ready to leave the building when you noticed his lamp was on in his office. You stared for a moment before canceling your plans and knocking on his door. His eyes admired you as you pulled up a chair, turning the typewriter around. 

"I thought you had a date." He said, taking notice of his jealousy for the first time.

"I type faster than you can." Was your reply, sending a smile his way before typing.

Dennis smiled softly, taking a moment to admire your beauty. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." 

**Joe Mason**

He knew he liked you straight away. 

**Don Wetherby**

He would claim to be on patrol but you knew Joe was in charge of the area. If he found you at the shops he would help if you had bags but one day he had arrived at the right moment, catching eggs before they hit the ground. He was always hoping to catch a glimpse of you and that's when he knew he was in love with you.

**Chris Oakley**

He knew he liked you the night you met. You both liked to observe rather than participate but after a few drinks, you had taken his hand and pulled him to dance. The way you smiled had made him fall in love with you in a second.

**Lord Charles Ashfordly**

He realized he liked you when you stayed at the estate. You had trouble sleeping and had found Charles reading in the library. You had joined him for hours, drinking tea and talking. When he realized you were falling asleep, he had escorted you to bed. And as he said goodbye, looking back to find you were fast asleep that's when he knew.

**Rupert Ashfordly**

He knew he liked you when he started getting protective over you. When someone had spiked the punch at a dance, he had kept an eye on you all night, seeing you acting out of character. He had driven you to the estate and snuck you inside one of the spare bedrooms, covering you with the duvet. As he stared down at your sleeping form, the feeling of relief that you would be fine, made him realize he had fallen for you.

**THE ROYAL**

**David Cheriton**

He realized he liked you when you were attacked by a patient. He had patched you up and was overwhelmed with relief that you were alright. That fear turned into relief that made him realize he had fallen in love with you.

**Jeff Goodwin**

He realized he was in love with you during one of your checkups. You were receiving treatment when your heart gave out and Jeff was floored with fear and despair. When Dr. Rose operated and saved your life, he had never been so relieved in his life. When you woke up in the ward, he was reading notes on the clipboard from your bed, smiling down at you when you woke up. That's when he knew he was in love with you.

**Gordon Ormerod**

You had made dinner one night and left a note for him. You had left similar notes many times but this time when he saw the words "I'll see you in the morning hope you had a good day" he smiled and that's when he knew he was in love with you.

**Adam Carnegie**

He knew he was in love with you the same night you realized you were in love with him, yet neither of you said anything. He had stepped outside after he couldn't find you and joined you as you sat underneath the stars. He admired you in the moonlight, and that's when he knew he was in love with you.

**Mike Banner**

You had taken him to a local pub to celebrate his first week at St Aidens and as you spent the night talking, he realized he was falling for you.

**Ralph Ellis**

He realized he was in love with you when he walked into work and found Lizzie at the front desk instead of you. His smile faltered but he forced it to remain as he went to start his rounds. 


	4. He asks you out

**HEARTBEAT**

**Nick Rowan**

You walked downstairs after putting Katie to bed and Nick entered the Police House, sending you a smile. 

"She's fast asleep. I'll come back tomorrow although I'll have errands to run so we'll be out of the house." You told him, putting on your jacket.

"Well I was thinking we could go somewhere tomorrow. I've got a day off, see, and I thought we could-"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Nick nodded shyly. "If I was, hypothetically, what would you say?"

"Yes." You headed to the door. "Its a shame its only a hypothetical though." 

Nick smiled, grabbing your arm gently, causing you to turn around with a smile of your own. "Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes." You kissed his cheek before leaving the Police House.

**Phil Bellamy**

You were walking down a hallway in the hospital when Phil found you. He jigged to catch up to you before walking alongside you. 

"Hey, Phil." You greeted him.

"Hi." He exhaled anxiously and you turned to him, noticing his usual confidence was gone.

"Is everything alright?" You asked, stopping to turn to him.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's...good." He cleared his, taking off his hat. "Y/N, would you like to, I don't know, go out for a drink?" 

You smiled, "Took you long enough." You said. "I'm free Saturday. See you then, officer." Phil watched you walk away, a grin on his lips as he left the hospital. 

**Mike Bradley**

He had came by the new campsite your family had set up in the woods, finding you hanging clothes to dry. 

"Hello, PC Bradley." You greeted him.

"I told you to call me Mike." He said playfully.

You smiled as you started to walk with him. "What brings you here?"

"Your brother is set to be released. I thought I'd give you a lift to the station." He told you.

You stopped in surprise, "Really?" He nodded with a smile. You clasped your hands in front of your lips, smiling. 

"Come on I'll give you a lift." He said. 

You followed him to his motorcycle and he climbed on first, holding a helmet for you. You put it on and climbed on behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

Mike drove to the station and as you signed for your brothers release, you failed to notice Phil clearing hisnthroat, nodding towards you. Mike shook his head and Phil continued to encourage him to ask you out, knowing how he felt about you.

You looked up when Mike approached and you handed him the paperwork. Phil got the keys and headed to the cells to unlock your brothers door.

He smiled nervously and looked over his shoulder, finding Merton had joined the others, all eagerly waiting.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked.

You nodded, following him out of the station.

He stopped in front of you. "Y/N," He smiled, "would you be interested in going for a drink sometime? Or dinner perhaps?"

You smiled softly, "I'd love that." 

"Great!" He turned when the door opened and while you reunited with your brother, Phil patted him on the back, giving him keys for the car. Mike drove you both to the camp site and you lingered while your brother went to celebrate. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said. "Say Six?"

You shook your head, glancing at your family who were distracted by your brother, knowing they wouldn't be thrilled you were dating an outsider. "I'll meet you."

Mike nodded. "How about we have a night in? The Police House at six o'clock?"

You smiled, nodding. "Six o'clock." You kissed his cheek before getting out and Mike smiled to himself, driving away. You walked towards your family with a blush on your cheeks, counting down the hours until you saw him again.

**Rob Walker**

He was riding his motorcycle, parking at the estate when he saw you on a horse, heading to the stables. You were taking off the saddle when he arrived and you sent him a smile when he knocked on the wooden door.

"Problem, officer?" You greeted teasingly.

He chuckled, "Your uncle made a complaint about poachers. I'm here to take a look around."

"You won't find any in here." You petted your horse's neck, "Will he girl?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Rob walked closer and your horse nudged her nose against his shoulder. He chuckled, petting her. 

"Oh?" You replied.

"Yes...I..." He hesitated for a moment. This didn't seem like a good idea anymore, certain of rejection. You were higher up on the social ladder and you weren't used to dating village bobbies.

"You..." You waited patiently.

"I would like to have dinner with you one night. If you're interested." He said. 

You smiled, easing the tension in his shoulders. "I'm very interested." You told him as you left the stable. "When?"

Rob was shocked you had agreed, stammering to reply. "U-uh Wednesday at seven thirty?" 

You nodded. "Okay." You kissed his cheek, walking away, hiding the blush on your cheeks. Rob smiled brightly, and although he knew he would be nervous on Wednesday, he enjoyed the moment.

**Geoff Younger**

You were working in the bakery, covered in flour when your boss called your name. You left the kitchen to find Geoff standing, holding his hat.

"Five minutes then I need the bread out of the oven." Your boss said.

You nodded, following Geoff outside, dusting off flour from your hands. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I just, erm, I just wanted to invite you to dinner. With me." He said. 

You froze for a moment, unsure if you had heard him right. "Dinner?"

"O-Or some drinks." He quickly blurted out.

You shook your head with a smile. "No, dinner sounds lovely." 

"Great!" He smiled brightly. "I'll pick you up at six." You nodded, smiling as he walked away. You headed into the bakery and went back to work.

 **Steve Crane**

You were washing dishes in the kitchen when Steve entered the pub. He asked Gina at the bar where you were and she pointed to the kitchen, a knowing smile on her lips. You looked up when the door opened, Steve taking off his hat, sending you a smile.

"Hi, Steve." You greeted with a smile, drying your hands. "What can I do for you?"

"Dinner." He said. 

Your eyebrows furrowed so he elaborated. "With me tonight."

You smiled, feeling your cheeks start to blush. "I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up at seven o'clock?" He asked.

You nodded and he leaned down to kiss your cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

You bit your lower lip, as he left before letting yourself smile. The door opened and Gina entered, asking you what happened. When you told her you started planning what you would wear.

**Dennis Merton**

You entered his office to hand him a case file. "The Patterson case, sir."

"Ah thank you, Y/N." He took the case file, and called out to you when you headed to the door, standing up. "Wait, Y/N."

"Yes, Dennis?" You turned to him. It wasn't unusual for you to refer to him as Dennis, only behind closed doors for he was still your superior. He often called you Y/N but referred to his officers by their last name.

"There's a new restaurant that has just opened up and I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me." He said.

You smiled, nodding. "I'd love to. What time?"

"Six thirty?" He suggested, walking over to you.

You nodded. "Okay."

He smiled, his fears diminished as he opened the door. You sent him a smile over your shoulder as you walked to your desk.

**Joe Mason**

You were leaving the shop with a bag of groceries for the pub when Joe saw you. He was visiting a patient of Carol's who had reported a burglary. He quickly bid Carol goodbye when you walked down the street and the blonde was confused until she saw him chasing after you.

You turned when he called your name and smiled when you saw him. "Hi, Joe."

"Y/N." He greeted, walking alongside you. "I heard there is a new restaurant opening tomorrow night in Whitby. You wouldn’t be interested in joining me for dinner, would you?"

"I would." You replied playfully.

"Great! I'll make the reservations." He smiled. 

**Don Wetherby**

You were helping Gina with the baby when Don arrived. You were singing a lullaby to help the newborn fall asleep. You looked at him when he opened the door and sent him a smile as you swayed side to side. 

"Hi." You whispered. 

"I can come back." He whispered.

You shook your head, placing the baby in his crib before quietly stepping outside. You sent him a smile as you closed the door.

"I just stopped by to - I wanted to ask you -" he paused for a moment, "Would you go out for dinner with me? As a date?" 

You were surprised as you hadn't realized he thought of you like that. "I'd love to." 

He smiled, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

You nodded. He kissed your cheek before heading downstairs. You smiled as you entered the bedroom, excited for tomorrow. 

**Chris Oakley**

You were at the hospital visiting your friend who was also his colleague and he had found you while younwere waiting for her to leave.

"Hey, Y/N. What brings you here?" He sent you a smile.

"Hi, Chris. I'm waiting for F/N." You told him.

He nodded. "Erm, while your here I'd like to ask you something."

You raised an eyebrow, as if you say, "oh?" and he continued. "I'd like to take you to dinner. I know this great restaurant down by the beach that I'd love to show you."

You smiled, nodding. "I'd love to." 

F/N walked down the hallway and Chris said goodbye as he went to continue his rounds and you looked over your shoulder, smiling when your eyes caught his.

 **Lord Charles Ashfordly**

You were enjoying afternoon tea in the garden. He had left briefly to speak to his gamekeeper and when he returned you were reading the newspaper, sipping tea.

He sat down at the table and you poured him more tea. He thanked you when you held it out to him, taking a sip. 

"Y/N?" 

You hummed as you topped up your teacup. 

"I was wondering if you cared to join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to." You smiled, receiving one back. 

"Good. I'll make the reservations." 

**Rupert Ashfordly**

You were talking with friends as you waited for the bus when Rupert drove by. He parked in front of your group, his friends jumping out and you stood dumbstruck as your friends got into the car. Rupert made sure the seat beside him was empty and opened the door for you.

"Come on, Y/N." Your friend encouraged. 

You sighed as you got into the car and Rupert drove everyone home, leaving you until last. You thanked him as you got out and he took off his seatbelt, jumping over the door, catching up to you. 

"Wait Y/N!" 

You turned to him, "Yeah?"

"I'd like to take you out." He said. "Dinner, movie, whatever you want." 

You were glad your parents weren't home for they hated the young Ashfordly boy. "Sure."

"Really?" He asked. 

You nodded, "A movie." 

"Tomorrow?" He suggested. 

You nodded and he grinned as you headed inside. He walked to his car with an extra bounce in his step.

**THE ROYAL**

**David Cheriton**

You were washing your hands after aiding in a surgery and David waited until Dr Rose and Alan had left before turning to you.

"How would you feel about dinner?" He spoke up.

"Depends what it is." You replied playfully, making him smile.

"Italian?" He suggested.

You nodded, drying your hands. "When?"

"Two days from now?" He said. 

You agreed and he opened his mouth to speak when Lizzie came in, telling him he had patients waiting. She left and he kissed your cheek. 

"I'll pick you up at eight." He told you, using his back to open the door, sending you a smile before he left.

**Jeff Goodwin**

It was unprofessional to date patients. So for three months he was hesitant but your health dipped and your spirits were low and he didn't care if he got fired. 

"Let me take you out for dinner." 

You shook your head, putting your jacket on. "You don't have to Doctor Goodwin. I'll be fine."

"No I want to." 

You looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Jeff smiled, relieved for he thought you'd say no. "How about tomorrow?"

You smiled, "It's a date."

He smiled, looking at the door when it opened. You said goodbye and he told his next patient to enter, meeting your gaze when you looked back.

"Eight?" He mouthed and you nodded, sending him a smile before you left.

 **Gordon Ormerod**

You were tidying up after dinner and he was helping, drying the dishes. "I hope they weren't giving you too much grief this morning." He spoke up.

You shook your head, "They're great kids." 

"Yes they are, aren't they." He agreed, looking towards the staircase. They were fast asleep and he knew this was the best time to ask. "You know, I was thinking that we should do something. Just the two of us."

"Gordon..." 

He had asked you out for dinner once before over a month ago and although you felt the same way, you felt he needed more time to grieve.

"Its just dinner." He said.

"It'll never be just dinner." You told him.

"Y/N..." he put his hands on your arms so you looked at him. "If this is about Caroline..."

"People will talk." You warned.

"So?"

"You have a reputation - a great reputation as a doctor." 

Gordon smiled, knowing you were trying to prevent heartache from rumors that would surface. "People are talking anyway. So why not give them something to tall about?"

You looked away, a smile on your lips. "Where would we go?"

"F/R." He said. "Late night walk along the pier..."

You met his gaze. He knew you loved the lights and was doing everything he could to get you to agree.

"Fine." He smiled and you pointed at him. "A trial basis." 

His smile didn't falter, "I can work with that." 

**Adam Carnegie**

You often stopped by for lunch and one day he had been so busy that he forgot to cancel. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

You smiled, "It's fine. It's just lunch." 

"How about dinner on Friday?" He suggested.

You thought for a moment before nodding. "It's a date."

He smiled at you, kissing your cheek before you left his office. 

**Mike Banner**

He was new to the area and he was interested in taking a tour. You had offered to show him around and he had said, "It's a date."

**Ralph Ellis**

You returned to the hospital two months after you had left and Ralph was thrilled to see you. Ken had kept you busy, helping him out of his latest escapade. You were pleaded to see him though he seemed to be called away before ypu could say anything other than "hello". You were pushing a television to a ward when Ralph saw you. He decided to say what he needed to say instead of searching for a way warm it nto a conversation.

"Go on a date with me." 

You stopped walking suddenly and Alan caught the television before it slid off.

"What?"

"You and I. Dinner. Tonight." He said.

Alan nudged you, breaking you out of your shock. A smile formed on your lips, "Y-Yes!"

Ralph smiled before Alan cleared his throat. You said goodbye to Ralph as you helped Alan with the television. He smiled as he watched you go, before returning to his patients.


End file.
